


When It Snows in April

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Patty and Holtz are locked out of their cabin but have no fear, Holtz has a plan.





	When It Snows in April

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleiaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleiaJade/gifts).



> A prompt fill from tumblr that I realized I hadn't posted. It was suggested in tags that it would fit well in "If We Do the Unthinkable" and I agree. So think of it like an outtake from that. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

“It should be a crime to snow this late in the year,” muttered Patty. 

Holtz swiped her bangs out of her eyes and shrugged. “There’s probably a process for recommending that,” she tapped on the window with the handle of her screwdriver, “you could ask Patty about that.”

Patty narrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. 

Holtz looked up and smiled. “Oh wait, that’s you.”

Patty shook her head. “We gonna get in this cabin any time this century or you just gonna let our asses freeze?”

Holtz raised an eyebrow. “And pass up a chance to cuddle in front of a fire with you, Pattycakes? No way.”

She jimmied something along the window seal and Patty sighed in relief as the pane gave way. Holtz jumped in and made her way to the front door. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand when she opened it. 

Patty rolled her eyes. “You know it’s usually more romantic when you don’t lose the keys.”

Holtz winked. “But much less fun.”

Patty sighed as she locked the door and closed the window. “Well, scout out that fireplace and make yourself useful.” She considered a moment then added, “And try not to blow us up or you’re denied any sort of cuddlin’ ever.”

Holtz whistled. “You drive a hard bargain, Pats.”

Patty shook her head. “The fact you think it’s a bargain is disturbin’.”

Holtz smirked. “But that’s why you love me.”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.”


End file.
